


One Question

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave shows up at Aaron's apartment after the case in Louisville. (Originally published October 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published October 2009. This is a tag to episode 5x02, Haunted. Betaed by innerslytherin.

When Aaron answered the door, Dave was standing on the other side, his posture neutral. Aaron hesitated, then sighed and let Dave in.

"It's midnight," Aaron said.

"I noticed," Dave replied. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Aaron huffed an unamused laugh. "I could ask you the same thing."

Dave turned around to face Aaron and rested against the arm of the couch. "I'm awake because I'm worried about you. You're awake because you're refusing to sleep."

"I told you not to push it."

Dave sighed. He was trying not to push it. He really was, and that was saying a lot about how much he loved Aaron. It was hell having to bite his tongue, but he was willing to do it now. For a while. "Have I been?"

Aaron stared at him for a moment, then just sighed and walked to the drinks cabinet to get a glass of bourbon. He was drinking too damn much lately. Dave was trying to bite his tongue on that too. He'd never been through what Aaron had, and as much as he could imagine what Aaron was going through, he could never really know. So instead of saying anything, Dave just shifted to sit on the couch and watched Aaron.

Aaron just stood there for a moment, stiff, his only movement was lifting the glass to his lips a few times. But finally he sighed and crossed the room to sit on the couch next to Dave. Dave held a sigh of his own and forced himself not to pull Aaron into his arms like he wanted to.

"I just have one question..."

" _Dave--_ "

"Well, a statement, really," Dave continued. He turned his head to meet Aaron's gaze and held it. "I thought you said you loved me."

Aaron blinked for a moment, looking confused, then frowned. "I do."

"Then why are you acting like you have nothing to live for anymore?"

Aaron stared at him, then finished his drink in one gulp and got up to refill it. Dave watched silently. There were more photos and files for Foyet laying around than the last time Dave had come over. They were scattered over the coffee table like Aaron had been going through them just before Dave had knocked.

"This is my son we're talking about," Aaron murmured.

"I know," Dave replied, but then Aaron raised his voice.

"No you don't," he said. "You can't, Dave. How many sons do you have?"

Dave narrowed his eyes, but yet again, bit his tongue.

"I love you, but there isn't anything in the world that can compare to how much I love my child. I'm sorry, but there just isn't." Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know."

"No you don't," Aaron snapped again.

Dave looked down and scowled at his hands where they were folded in his lap. "Do you know how much it would destroy me if you killed yourself?"

He saw Aaron shake his head out of the corner of his eye. "Don't do this to me."

Dave's gaze snapped up to Aaron's, going hard. "Don't do this to _me_."

"I'm not having this conversation," Aaron said, taking another large gulp of his drink.

"Yes, you are," Dave insisted. "Obsess about Foyet all you want. I'm not going to say anything. I think it's unhealthy, but I understand. When it comes to destroying my happiness, however, I think I have a God damned say."

"God, you're such a selfish--"

"Yeah, I know. But I want you. I want you whole." Dave paused and watched Aaron for a long moment, then said, "Come here."

Aaron shook his head again. "Dave, I don't--"

"Come here," Dave repeated.

Aaron's jaw worked, looking like he was chewing on another protest, but then he just huffed and crossed the room to sit on the couch again. Dave reached up and tentatively stroked Aaron's hair. "I love you, Aaron," he said. Normally they didn't need to say it out loud, but Aaron needed to know that there were still people who needed him to stay alive. "I love you," he repeated.

Aaron frowned and dropped his head, his expression going pained. He drew a shaky breath, and then finally leaned against Dave. Dave wrapped his arms around him and held him against his chest. God, he couldn't lose this. Some days it was the only thing that kept him sane. He kissed the top of Aaron's head and pulled him tighter. "I love you."


End file.
